


【斯哈】Jealous（一发完）

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Summary: Jealous：嫉妒的、吃醋的、珍惜的、精心爱护的
Relationships: Severus·Snape/Harry·Potter
Kudos: 67





	【斯哈】Jealous（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：双性、3p、双龙、人物崩、私设有、无脑车
> 
> 未成年自觉

Severus站在转角，他看见那个青年正脚步匆匆地往这个方向走来。

他急忙扯扯自己的领带，站在走廊最大的那个窗户边，假装自己正看着风景。他在心里默数着对方的脚步，三——二——一，转头，恰好对上一双惊喜的绿眼睛。

“Severus，你怎么在这？”

青年努力端出教授的架子，但是他面对年轻模样的爱人，语气总是会忍不住放缓一点——自己单方面地忍不住如此认为，毕竟——Harry试着站在对方的角度思考，地窖里可确实存在着一位长者，以Harry·Potter的爱人身份。

“今天可是周六。”

他故作不在意地提醒对方，实则视线仔细地描摹Harry的脸庞——该死，他都有点黑眼圈，另一个自己这么不会照顾人吗？如果是我，一定不会……一些情绪开始在他的心里滋生。

“哦是的，看我的记性……”

Harry尴尬地笑，他就算到了现在，依然不会和这个年纪轻轻就已经在各方面展露头角且充满傲气的Severus·Snape相处，年长的爱人更为地深沉和内敛，站在自己面前的青年，相较之下，更为地锋芒毕露。

Severus不明显地皱眉，他又透过自己看见谁了？另一个自己吗？他烦躁地扭开头，尽管他希望青年的目光能够在自己的身上停留，可绝对不是看着自己想着别人。

Harry像是被他扭头的动作惊醒，毕竟已经和Snape生活多年，尽管面前的年轻人尽力掩饰，但那一点厌恶仍逃不过Harry这个对于Severus·Snape这个人本身有着多年研究经验的判断。他不知道自己哪里又引起了对方的不快，只好牵强地表示，“那我先走了？邓布利多校长约着我一起喝下午茶。”

他有些低落的样子。Severus捕捉到了对方转身离开时的情绪。

“等等，”Harry疑惑地转头，“晚上八点，我有个魔药实验到了关键阶段，你能帮我看看吗？”

“当然。”

Harry的眼里又亮起光芒，“我会去魔药教室找你的。”

Severus目送着青年离开，心满意足地也走向魔药教室，哪种魔药会复杂点呢？他一边思索着这个问题，脚步里是竭力抑制的轻快。

“什么？你今晚已经约了Severus过来？”

Harry狐疑地盯着他曾经的魔药教授，现在的同事兼爱人。

“你看起来像是有什么意见？”

Snape安逸地坐在自己的沙发中，翻阅着一本Harry绝对不会感兴趣的魔药专著。

“噢——我只是没想到他为什么不跟我说。”

Harry叼着个苹果，坐在Snape对面，“明明早上我们有约在先，怎么还被你给截胡。”

Snape的眉梢不甚明显地挑高，他的视线在青年思考问题时不自觉的撅嘴上一扫而过，“吃东西不要说话。”

格兰芬多的叛逆情绪被激起，“怎么了！”

他故意咬下一大口的苹果，曲解对方的意思，“想吃也不给你。”他洋洋得意地嚼得吧唧吧唧响。

男人看着沾染了果肉充盈汁液的唇瓣和苹果香甜气息手指，意味不明地嗤笑一声没有回答。

“你们约了几点？”

对方不接茬，Harry自讨无趣，他将果核扔掉后，挂在男人的肩膀上亲昵地发问。

“跟你们早上说好的一个时间。”

Snape坐姿不动如山，慢条斯理翻过一页。

“晚上八点啊……”

Harry自顾自低头沉思，没有注意到Snape唇边一瞬即逝的笑意，“他还跟我说魔药进行到关键的时刻——不会有影响吗？”

他有些担忧。

“我已经帮他解决了。”

Snape随口回答，在心里冷笑，真是拙劣的借口。作为过来人，他当然明白什么进行到关键阶段的水分有多大。只要他们想，什么时候都可以是关键阶段。

“哦哦哦哦哦哦！原来是你帮了忙，难怪他会答应你呢。”

Harry自以为恍然大悟，“他也知道我们俩的关系，就知道你会回来转告我晚上的安排调整了。”

他在Snape微妙的视线内替这个安排自圆其说。

“真不愧是我的教授。”

Snape毫不理亏地收下这句夸赞。

“欸，Severus怎么还没来呢？”

Harry百无聊赖地撑着下巴。

“我希望你能够知道，我跟他可是用的同一个名字。”Snape的面上显出些微的不满，“最好不要将我们混为一谈。”

“我哪里把你们混为一谈了。”

Harry不服地反驳，随即又垮下肩膀，“但是我真的不会跟他相处，”他苦恼地盯着Snape，“年轻时候的你这么难搞吗？感觉随时随地都不高兴。”

“嗯哼。”Snape意思性地回应一声，他想起当自己跟Harry一起从年轻的自己面前走过时，那即将满溢出来的敌意——呵。他在心里扯出一个恶意的微笑。而他也无数次地能够从对方的失落和嫉妒里获得成就感——即使那是另一个自己。

“Severus是不是不来了？”

Harry站起来，在门口探头探脑了几回，“我是不是很烦人，我觉得他大概是觉得我很烦吧。”

他怎么可能觉得你烦呢？他恨不得吃了你。

“大概是有事吧。”Snape心不在焉地回答。

噢是的，这个一心惦念着别的男人的Harry·Potter也应该受到点 **惩罚** 。Snape如此琢磨着。

Severus从早上跟Harry分别之后，就一直呆在魔药教室，他保证了这副魔药在八点的时候呈现出最完美的状态，但是本应该见到他辛勤成果的人却依然不见踪影。

发生了什么事情？

他不相信Harry会是不守时的人，那只能是有事情绊住了。他如此告诉自己。他都不记得自己施放了几个显时魔法，看着时间一点点地走向八点半、九点。

也无心关注那副魔药了。他心烦意乱地一挥魔杖，将它清理一新了。不花超过两秒的时间纠结，他往没事绝对不会踏足的另一个自己的地盘走去。

“不要了……”

青年的声音带着柔软的哭腔，泫然欲泣我见犹怜。但这个时候只让Severus燃起怒火。

所以——这就是无故爽约的理由？

Severus品尝到自己内心苦涩，他不知道该如何去处理自己此刻的情绪。年轻人通常容易由于人生阅历上的匮乏而将自己陷入窘境。也容易冲动行事。

他听着青年的甜美呻吟，发现自己无法冷静思考。

而很明显，他也无法说服自己在此刻转动脚步离开。

Severus的手在门把手前停滞了几秒。

然后握住，旋转。

门开了。

 **原来如此** 。

Harry的神智已经全然放纵自己陷入能够淹没口鼻的快感之中。他无法控制不将自己完全献给面前这个男人。他一边在男人脖颈处呜咽，用臂弯将自己固定在男人的怀中，配合对方的律动。

忽然他听见门锁响动的声音。

Severus发现这一副景色比自己想的更加旖旎、更加诱人……也更加放荡。

青年的身体泛出一种盈泽的粉，他当然看得出那是情欲的色彩。唯一破坏这个画面的大概只有以绝对占有的姿势将青年压在桌上的那个男人。

另外一个自己。

他们毫不意外地在对方的眼里看出了同样不甘示弱的占有欲。

Harry听到门锁弹开的声音时，并没有很快地反应过来。他的大脑还在情欲的海里扑腾挣扎，直到脚步声传来，他睁着朦胧的泪眼往声音来处一看才发现——

那个没有守时的年轻版Severus·Snape，正对着他们。

Harry惊喘了一声，情绪很好地反应在身体上，直接的表现就是年长者掐在他腰上的手狠狠地抓紧了一下。

Severus将一切收回眼底，他敛下眉眼，好让那些翻滚的情绪不要在此刻溢出让他变得丑陋。

“真是令人感到不快。”

他盯着另一个年长的自己冷笑。

“Severus，你怎么在这呢？”Harry努力地想要将自己藏到抱着自己的这个人的怀里去，毕竟对方除了底下乱了点上半身却还穿的完好。

Severus冷眼地看着青年的这副模样，“因为他……让我来的。”他想起那能够被自己 **轻易** 打开的房门。

“是啊，当然是他让你来的。”Harry摸不着头脑，他只扯着Snape的衣服希望能够多多少少遮掩自己一点。他在心里哀叹着以后自己要如何面对这一个和自己的爱人一模一样的年轻人。

Snape丝毫不顾及Harry此刻的窘状，反而又开始了新的一轮的动作。

另一人还在旁边看着。Harry的羞耻心在此刻觉醒，他混沌的脑子当然觉察出了两个Severus·Snape之间怪异的氛围，但是不代表他就能坦然地接受旁人观看自己做爱的这个事实。

青年一边将自己缩入长者的怀抱，好阻隔那直勾勾地盯着交合的泥泞部位的视线，一边假装听不到那逐渐加重的另一方的呼吸，“别，别看……停下，快停下！”他几乎是哭着说的。前半句对着盯着看他如何被干的那个，后半句对着正在干他的那个。

“别撒谎了——”Snape强硬地掰开他的腿，说出Harry心中最耻于被人知道的秘密，“你明明就因此兴奋的要命——”他一边更为用力，“不然不会夹得更紧。”

“呜——”Harry发出了长长的呜咽声。他被困在全然赤裸——不论是身体还是精神上——的羞赫里。

“你还真是恶劣。”Severus伸手摸上光裸的肌肤，他发现随着自己的碰触底下的身躯发出轻微的颤动——他对于这由自己赐予的反应感到满意。

“我比你了解他。”Severus又开始不快了，他接受到年长的自己投来的意味深长的眼神。有什么东西超乎了自己的了解，这种掌控上的力不从心让他烦躁。尤其是这种提示来自于另一个自己。

“而你就快发现了。”

Severus不情愿地发现自己还是顺着对方的提示将手往下游走。

他在摸自己。意识到这个事实令Harry一阵瑟缩，在自己体内的器官缓缓地抽插——带着不容忽视的警告意味——不许躲。但他无法控制自己不要因为紧张而挤出更多的液体。

“嘶——”Snape被夹得倒抽了一口冷气，他掐了一把丰腴满溢的臀肉，但造成了更为极端的反效果，而因此不得不将动作放的更缓。

Harry没有发现自己已经开始无意识地将求助的视线投向了另一个年轻版本的爱人，但也更不可能知道这种目光在此刻意味着一种 **邀请** 。

Severus的手指不同于年长的自己那样在长期的魔药炼制下被熏得有点蜡黄，依然保留着白皙和年轻人在肉体以及精神上的柔软。越是到敏感的部位Harry就越是意识到这点。

年轻人像是不能够克制这种诱惑一样，他的指尖碾过已经被玩弄到发红的乳尖，狠狠地将它摁入相较于一般男性更为丰满的乳肉中，划过小腹，绕过那根可怜巴巴吐露着前液的性器，随着年长者的指示，指尖陷入他们交合的部位。

Severus睁大了眼。

是属于女性的性征。

Harry·Potter有一个 **雌穴** 。

湿润、粘腻、紧致、柔软、高热……饥渴、淫荡。

他的脑海里一瞬间闪过无数的形容词，最后定格在这两个词。

Harry发出一声悲鸣。他感到那属于于性事之外的第三人的手指带着主人的震惊和迟疑在他的穴口揉过。他脸上看起来极为痛苦，可是垂在他的小腹位置的那个性器反而更加兴奋地吐出一堆液体。

两个长相一模一样的人在此刻似乎达成了什么共识。可惜Harry陷入了无边的混乱和对情欲的渴望中，没能够第一时间发现这眼神之间便已达成的合谋。

“看来是更加喜欢他对吗？”

长者忽然将Harry从桌上抱起，Severus的手指顺势从那个部位抽走，Harry还没来得及松一口气就听到Snape这么发问。

他惊恐地发现自己的身体以一种婴儿把尿的姿势向另一个人敞开，性器在体内的旋转让他眼冒金星，“我没……”，另一个人用嘴堵住了他的回答。

“坏孩子……”体内的热物快速的进出，而Snape属于成年男性的声音贴着他的耳后，引发他从脊背贯穿至尾椎的强烈战栗，同时有视线如实质，盯着那个贪婪吞吃插入他体内的一切事物的雌穴。

Severus满意地舔了舔自己的嘴，这个绿眼的青年跟他想象中的一样甜美。他蹲下，盯着那个引发他狂热的无尽遐思的部位。他当然知道动物结构愈是复杂，进化愈是高等，则其分性的特征愈是显明。可这精巧的生理结构——他试图用科学的眼光去分析那个违反生物常理的结构，两片阴唇被快速进出的另一根性器磨到充血涨红，大量粘腻的液体在抽插中溢出——越是高级越不可能出现的精密结构无一不在说明这个造物究竟多么不可思议。

他是赫尔墨斯和阿佛洛狄忒交合的产物，是被萨耳玛西斯追逐的赫马佛洛狄忒斯，一体双性让他看起来淫荡又让他圣洁。未被剥离肋骨的人类始祖在创世之初是造物主的宠儿，诞生在所有故事的开端，而他仅于自己的体内就能续写人类的结局。

Severus观摩着这一神奇构造忍不住地想要顶礼膜拜。

操。它怎么吃得下？

他对着这直观的欲望交融的场景又有些头晕目眩地想。

他试探性地按上那个被刺激到顶立的阴蒂——那是女性的勃起组织，在组织结构上和男子的阴茎相当——怎么能有人的身上同时存在男子和女子的、能够引发性兴奋的两种器官呢？这完全就是一副淫荡的身躯。

Harry在对方手指按上的那一刻发出一声尖锐的泣音。他逃避似地狂乱地摇头，“不要摸——不——求你——”

Severus报复性地揉弄，他着迷地看着Harry那散漫着情欲和索求的脸，他当然知道自己的行为在事后会被青年所指责，但是——谁在乎呢？他此刻急需平息自己的怒气——针对他自己——为何没能够早点出手？并非是那种落后一步的挫败感，是自己对于美的本身的 **怠慢** ，这不应该。

所以此刻他应该一点一点地讨回来。

他再一次地吻住了Harry，手指摁住珍珠揉弄，体液很快就流满了他的手掌。

Snape加紧自己的速度，他安抚性地、但又强硬地禁锢住怀里身躯由于高潮的剧烈扭动，而之后一阵强烈的挣扎——

“快放开我——求你——呜——不要——”Harry尖叫，他别开接吻的唇，Severus不在意地一点一点地吻他的耳后。

Severus低头在Harry射的一塌糊涂的小腹处摸了一把，他故意地举起湿淋淋的手，在Harry的眼前闻了一下，再舔了一口，“你射了。”

Harry泪汪汪地瞪着他，眼里的不可置信写着你怎么能这么对我。

“虽然很遗憾，但是我不得不说，”Severus露出一个Harry平日里最为喜欢的那种假笑，“我和你身后的老混蛋可是同一个人。”

“而且，”一下一下还在Harry体内耕耘的长者感受那阵阵规律收缩补充，“即使在确定关系后的这几年，除开我们的做爱，你也依然保持着每周五次手淫的频率——虽然有些伤自尊，但我不得不承认或许我真的无法满足你——”

Harry表情空白地听着自己平日沉默的恋人居然知道这回事，“我不是……”他徒劳地想要辩解什么，但是很明显他又说不出个所以然。

他欲哭无泪地感到自己又要将被投入下一轮性事回合。

“看起来我们暂时达成共识了。”Snape亲了亲自己年轻恋人的耳廓。

而令Harry更加惊恐的事情发生了——Severus在已经被充满的甬道内又伸进去了一根手指。

“不不不——我不行的——会坏掉的！”他像是一条不小心跳出了水面恰好被幸运的渔民捞上岸的鱼疯狂挣扎。

“不会的，我们不会让你坏掉的，”Severus的表情极为平静，映入Harry的眼里反而呈现出一种令人心生不安的前兆，“女性分娩时阴道能够扩张至十厘米——”Harry感到第二根、第三根手指——“你 **有** 阴道，Harry。”

Harry开始真切地意识到今天的自己在劫难逃，他忍不住开始浑身颤抖。

“轻一点。”年长的男人终于忍不住心疼，“你弄疼他了。”

Severus抬头，对上Harry被泪水浸泡着的绿色的眼睛，满是委屈和不安。他安抚地舔了舔被咬到发白的唇瓣——他今天第三次吻他了，在一个小时之前他甚至不敢想。意识到这个事实让他微妙地有种被幸福砸中的感觉，于是他开始大发慈悲地用另一只空着的手握着Harry萎靡的男性器官套弄。

而很显然这男女性器官之间虽然构造不同，可属于同一体内时却依然能够引发相同的快感——他们都发现了雌穴又开始柔软地吐出汁液了。

“看来你已经准备好了。”

Severus掏出自己的器官，Harry紧紧地盯着它——和自己体内的这根一样大——这简直要了自己的命。

直到整根没入的时候，Harry都还没有回神。

 **涨** 。

Harry满脑只剩下了这个想法。而没等他开始回神，身前身后的而两个男人都开始了动作。

或许是同一个人本身存在默契，又或者是有着相同的癖好，他完全不能克制自己不去随着两个人的频率去摆动。

“呜——太多了——教授、Snape、Sev——你（们）*慢——啊”

他不知道自己在喊着些什么。他的称谓已经都乱了。

“明明吸得这么紧，”他的双手不知何时被后面的Snape放开，无力地搂着前面的年轻人的脖子，但腿仍被掰得很开，“很想要吧？”

他迷乱地摇头，他的胯骨被撞得发麻，但身后的臀部也由于长时间的绷紧而酸胀——他只好将腰部的力气卸掉，然后体内的两根阴茎忽然同时撞进了一个前所未有的 **深度** 。

Harry一瞬间被快感淹没，发出无声的尖叫，等他回过神的时候也看见Severus忍耐的表情——他爱惨了这个男人，不论身前还是身后的——然后很快又陷入了情欲的无边大海。

他迷迷糊糊地一边啜泣着一边用唇瓣寻求安慰，很快被给了回应。

而他的腰再也无力能够不让这两个男人进入他太深。

Severus几乎没有在一瞬间反应过来那是哪。他猛地一个挺身，这个动作让身后的男人发出一声嗤笑。没有经验的年轻人。

别说你不想要进入这个美妙的地方。他无言地瞪视着另一个年长的自己。

他们很快又达成了共识。

一下、两下……

Harry很快在这种尖锐的快感中感到被扼住喉咙般的窒息——他快要承受不住这么凶猛的性爱了。

他开始想要逃离——真正意义上的——他的腰部开始忍不住向上窜，但是两根阴茎同时操入他的甬道，戳弄敏感的宫口，有那么几次真的 **操开** 了那么一点。

但是不论是腰部上的手还是玩弄着他的胸部的手指都极为地恶劣，“求求你（们），”他哭的满脸通红，止不住的哭嗝，“放开我……”

他们近乎要心软，Harry哭的太凶了，以至于令人怀疑他会不会现在昏过去。但是明明那肠道还在极为热情地挽留。

所以不能够。

直到深藏体内的另一个部位开始小口小口地吮吸两个阴茎的头部，Harry的嗓子已经喊哑了，他浑身上下满布红痕，脸上不知是泪还是汗，眼神未凝聚焦距。

他忽然睁大了眼，再一次地挣扎，这一次Snape都差点没抓住他——

Harry脑子空白，未能够逃脱成功，他未能够抑制住自己，抽搐着 **喷出一股水流** 。身前身后两个男人睁大了眼睛看着这一世界奇观。

“我恨你们——”

Harry哑着嗓子哭哭啼啼极为伤心，“我讨厌你们。”绿色的大眼睛里写满了真情实意的受伤。

年长者和年轻人此刻显出了如出一辙的手无足措，“这不过是潮吹——”年轻人试图劝说。

“滚呐！”Harry恶狠狠地砸出一个抱枕，然后用力地将门甩上。

“他真的生气了吗？”Severus不确定地扭头看向年长的自己。

“谁知道呢？”Snape显得更为的淡定，且极为肯定，“不过他会再一次喜欢的。”

*：you在英语中可指你或者你们，用在这里感觉极为微妙。


End file.
